sorry for hurting you
by Ferrum
Summary: Well, I don't know about this... MWPP/L...
1. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for hurting you

Part 1

Young Sirius Black, (17 years old, Hogwarts' 7th year) was not commonly seen with his empty gaze and was sitting alone, in the corner of Gryffindor Common Room. In front of him, laid a parchment, a bottle of emerald ink, and in his right hand was a wet quill, moved with a slow rhythm.

He scratched his black hair for a while then filled his quill and started to write his parchment.

'First, I _have to flatter_ her, and then I could move to the _main problem_. Girls don't like to discuss anything straight to the point.' He checked that at his mind.

When he just started few sentences, he straightened his back to read back. Frowned he was, he touched his wand to the parchment and yelled, "_Eratio_!"

He returned to the writing position, still like that for seconds and he started to write again…

Just a few minutes passed, he heard sounds of laughter came from the Entrance Hole. Sirius stood abruptly, and showed a face of relief. "Remus! Peter!"

They turned their heads, giggling and walked towards him.

"—Hee… hee…Sirius, you must know…"

"I _must_ talk with you two." Sirius stopped Peter's words with a deadly cold glare, and pulled him towards the Boy's Dormitory.

"Eh?"

Remus was observing the parchment, which Sirius had written just then, the quill and the dark spot that made by his fallen emerald inkbottle to the smooth Common Room's carpet. Remus ignored the stain and started to read his parchment.

"Uh-oh… Sirius…" He murmured.

"Remus! What are you doing!?" Sirius shouted from the stairs.

"But---"

"_NOW_!"

Remus jumped and ran for the stairs, leaving the emerald stain, with the inkbottle, quill and the parchment…

*

James Potter climbed through to the Gryffindor Common Room, with a million tons of weariness from his back after finishing Quidditch Practice, and the fatigue from his friends' unfunny pranks that they have done lately to him, after the last date with his girlfriend, Head Girl Lily Evans from Ravenclaw. (A/N: I know what are you want to ask, see author's note bellow.)

James sighed if he thought of it again. But, his mind along with his eyes moved to the wide emerald stain in the corner of the Common Room.

'That must be Peter.' He thought. 'There're not any reckless people in here…'

James lifted the parchment and his suspicion was wrong… 'It's _Sirius'_ handwritings' 

Widened his eyes, he realized that the letter was dedicated to his girlfriend, he read it…

_Dear Lily._

_I really didn't know that time. Honest, this time, Sirius Black would swear, even with Merlin's Name that;_

_I, Sirius Black would NOT tell what happened that day to James Potter (your boyfriend, in case that you'd forgotten him) about THAT THING that happened to us at the Prefect's Bathroom yesterday._

_ _

__James stilled. 'Wha--- What? WHAT HAPPENED?' James indeed remembered that he let Sirius borrowed Prefect's Bathroom that time just to play a prank to a 6th year Slytherin Prefect, Lucius Malfoy. And according to him, Sirius and Lily didn't mention any thing about _what happened_ at there. He continued…

_Well, It's my first time, but it ought not to be James' first, because y'know… he's your boyfriend… I mean… Well, you know what do I meant, don't you Lil?_

_ _

James absolutely had no idea what had gone there. There was a strange strangle at his spine. 'What had I _often_ done to Lil and Sirius' first time?' His mind started to wonder everywhere as he continued.

_I AM REALLY SORRY because I had seen you naked that time._

__

_'WHAT!?_' He shouted at his heart with flushed head. '_I HAD NEVER SEEN LIL NAKED! YOU CHEATED ME, SIRIUS BLACK!'_

His breaths stopped, he just really wanted to know where had the story gone…

_Sorry for hurting you and your feelings… But I'd better shut my mouth to James, or else he would kill me. Indeed, your hands are not enough…_

_ _

__The sentence stopped and James felt his whole blood volume was raised to the top of his head. 

'_DAMNIT!'_ Without anymore thinking, James Potter with his never-ending fury rushed towards the Entrance Hole, waiting… or, just wanting to do _things_ to Sirius Black and Lily Evans.

'_SIRIUS BLACK! I WILL TORTURE YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU! LILY!!! HOW DARE YOU!'_

*

A/N: Well, the beginning of it. I don't know if anybody had written it before. I was 1 month isolated from fanfiction.net! So, if somebody had, please note me, so I won't be in the Black List.

About Lily's House, Ravenclaw… Yes, I knew and I always know that she's in the Gryffindor. But for this story, I need her in Ravenclaw. Bare it! _This **is**_ a FANFICTION.

But of course I don't own them all, they are all under the authority of the Queen JK Rowling in his Magical Kingdom, with Warner Bros and others… But I would be very delighted if you sent me reviews! Flames accepted, as long as they won't burn me down. 

For what happened before, please read my other fic, "please…"


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for hurting you

Part 2

Remus' jaw dropped. Peter widened his eyes. They were sitting stiffly, like preserved mummies. (Boy, how I wanted Peter to be one!)

"Are you serious?"  
Sirius' hairs were standing in surprise. "Of course I'm serious!"  
"A One Year Slytherin would know Sirius Black from 10 m distance."

Sirius stared at Peter coldly. "You know, Peter? Maybe you are the most pathetic person I have ever met. That joke was stale for almost 2 years."

"Sorry---"

"That's not the problem, Sirius. Had you have your apologize to Lily?"

Sirius' face started to pale (again). "Yeah, **that**'s the problem. Well, my body didn't want to move closer to her and my mouth won't say 'Hey, Lil. I am really sorry."

"What? You're not brave?"

"Like you are, Peter!" Sirius shouted and Peter went dumb. "And---er… I thought I would try the Owl-Post-Way."

"Yeah, I have read it. Really, really sucks, you're not good in writing." Remus criticized.  
"Oh, you have? Where? I thought I---" Sirius stopped dead. "I---"

"Left it like that somewhere near a large stain of emerald ink in the Common Room."

(Silent)

"You know, Sirius---" Remus' voice cleared the silence. "If I were you, I won't do that. It's too dangerous if someone read it _accidentally_."

Sirius stood abruptly. "Let's pray no one did."

*

It's not difficult to find Lily, especially in the time when the NEWTs were approaching in a count of days for the 7th years.  
Calmly, Lily Evans were sitting in one of the corner of the library, with piles of books with every kind of shapes above the table, and concentrating fully to a thick book in front of her.

If James Potter wasn't blinded by his endless fury, maybe he could see visibly the confused and frightened faces of they (large number of Hogwarts' students, especially 7th years) who were at the library. Even his steps, they thought, could make earthquakes.

James Potter's condition was so _attractive_ so all of the eyes in the library followed him until he stopped in front of the figure of Lily Evans, Head Girl, a 17th years old Ravenclaw, and he stood still there, stared her with a look that could melt the South Pole's mountains.  
Lily herself didn't realize James' presence till she just wanted to change the page of her book.

"James! What's---" Her green eyes were shining just to saw him. But she looked at his expression, and quickly she changed her voice tone. "What happened, James?"  
James didn't answer. He threw the parchment with Sirius' handwritings in front of her, above the book that she supposed to read. "I need explanation."

Lily silenced. Once again she was concentrating, but for another purpose, for the parchment.

"I need explanation." James repeated. He held his breaths just like holding tears to come out. "Is it true, what had he written?"  
The atmosphere tensed. They even didn't notice every heads that were watching for their direction, didn't move like watching Muggle's suspense movies.

_It's a long time waiting for judgment day…_ Maybe that was they had in their mind while waiting Lily's mumbles.

"Er--- That's…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes."

Everyone gasped.

"But what I meant was---"

Before Lily finished her sentence, James was at top of his voice, "HOW DARE YOU! F@*!ng WITH THAT SIRIUS BLACK WHILE I YOUR BOYFRIEND NEVER DID ANYTHING MORE THAT TOUCHING YOUR @$$!!!!"

The audiences there (including our beloved Librarian, Madame Pince) felt something was ripping the air. They gazed at each other.

0,001 second after James finished his sentence, Lily started. "You haven't heard my explanation, James!!!"

"I don't need any explanation! I knew it all! You know what will happen to us after this!? WE'RE OVER!! You heard!? Or I had to spell it for you, O-V-E-R!!!!!!"

Lily was shocked, as the audience was.

James stared at Lily with this-is-the-last-time-I-am-seeing-you-look, then he moved his feet straight to the library's exit.

Lily was still stunned when James went away. She didn't even hear Madame Pince muttered, "20 points… no, 10 points, no… oh, no. I don't feel like taking any points… Just let Albus handle it… Language… attitude… even marriage relationship… what would happen to the next generation…?"

At that time, the audience was separated to few classes, sympathetic to Lily/James ones, pathetically thinking ones, or confused ones.

Now, which class do you belong?

*

A/N: Sorry, it hadn't been to the spell checker. Well, Sorry due to my English. Queen JK Rowling owns all subjects, predicates, objects, and adverbs of the "Harry Potter" kingdom with Warner Bros, Bloomsbury and other affiliates as her ministers! You could compared her USA-sized kingdom with my little 3x3 meters room.

To red_shiva (or) Tempestiarii: Well, thanks. Lazy to talk in English, eh? Sama, gue juga males banget. Sorry about your "Sunny Side Up"! Gue baru ngetik ampe 1 hal elo! Punggung gue capek (urutin donk? Hee hee)

ToWolf's Eyes: Of course I know JK Rowling is female! It's just my… confused mind?


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Sorry for hurting you  
**Part 3

"It's not here! I just know it! It's---" Sirius moaned helplessly and slammed himself to the stiffest wooden chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. There's a loud BANG! when he did it . Remus and Peter wanted to ask him if his buttocks hurt . But, well, it wasn't a proper question to ask that time. 

"You think someone had taken it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Remus answered Sirius' question that he asked to nobody.

"I hope it didn't reach James' ." 

"..." Remus and Peter didn't give any  comments... Just because they knew it too well that nobody would not give it to James if he/she/they had read that piece of parchment.

They kept sitting there until there was a small riot from the Gryffindor entrance hole's direction. At the beginning, they ignored it; because of course... it wasn't James. But, they were distracted by a loud yell, 

"Hey, Lover-boy!"

Sirius raised his face just to see who was the one mentioned...

"Yeah! You, the talented playboy!"

A group of boys that just entered the Common Room reached Sirius, who pointed at himself with confusion on  his face.

"Way to go!"

They winked their eyes, poked his back, shook his hands, and did everything as if he just caught the Snitch at the Quidditch World Cup. 

"Congratulations!'

"You are the first person who had succeeded in this term!"

"Shame onyou!" There's a loud voice. 

Everybody, including the confused Sirius, Remus and Peter turned their heads to the direction where that voice came from... A girl, looked like a 5th year... yes, she must be one of the group of 5th and 7th year's Hogwarts who stayed up until that late of night to study either for OWLs or NEWTs. Around her, there were a bunch of girls who stared coldly at him... whose eyes were mocking and scorning him just like a group of evil witches... so different with the previous group.

"We won't look or regard you like we were before!" She started her shouts. "How dare you for doing something like--- like--- _THAT_!"

"Listen to us, Sirius Black. You are so _EVIL_! Don't take any business with our kind then we won't care with all that you have done!"

"Don't listen! They were just _jealous_, because it was just Lily---"

"What!? Jealous because of what!? _It_!?" They started to scream hysterically after hearing the sentence from the other group, continued with a never ending protests and debates.

At that moment, there were another voices they could hear clearly above the rampage...

"Let go of me!"

"No! You can't enter! You are not a Gryffindor!"

"I don't care!"

"How do you know our entrance and password?!"

"I won't tell you till I met with that f4c!n9 @$$h0l3, Sirius Black!"

Sirius' heart stopped beating. He heard the loud voices even clearer at the silenced Common Room... _Lily_... They all knew.

"But-"

"Stop it already!" Lily smacked his feet to the Common Room. There she stood, and that time Sirius swore that he had met with the Queen of Hell... Lily's hair looked like burning while she crossed the room to move towards Sirius, and... 

SLAP! 

Hard enough to make all birds in the Forbidden Forest heard.

-Silence-

"My hands are not enough, eh!? Hah!!! Eat that!!! You know!? He just broke me up!!!!!!"

Lily held her tears.

"And open your ears widely, because I don't want to see your ugly face again in front if me. **_IF_** you do, I swear that I will kill--- torture you till you forget how it feels to be alive!!!"

After finishing her words, Lily gazed over the sweating Remus (who is usually calm) and the shaking Peter (well, he always shakes when he's nervous, that doesn't matter). She crossed the room again and left it without any more unnecessary moves.

-Another silence-

"Why did she do that?"

Sirius' voice cracked the silence, and the Common Room once more erupted with both laughter and grunts from the basses, baritones, tenors, and the altos, sopranos and mezzo-sopranos.

"Don't do it, Sirius Black! Every being in Hogwarts knows about you sleeping with Lily!"

Sirius stopped breathing, really stopped his breaths. Remus' eyes jumped from his place at his face, and Peter fell...

*

Sirius had forgotten what time he slept last night. Yeah, after being forced to give denies to the issues with the help of Remus... (and Peter?) But, it seemed that nothing could convince  him to recover  from the drunk because or the "Lily slept with Sirius" alcoholic drinks. They even started the new concepts of 5W and 1H, and even added Remus (and Peter?)  with a new kind of drink because they helped Sirius to deny them.

A 2nd year who woke up early saw Remus studying in the early hours beforeBreakfast, just like his usual habit. It looked like she had heard the issues too. She walked up tohim and asked, "Lupin, are you still a virgin?"

Remus left that place (including his books) abruptly and rushed to the boys' dormitory to wake Sirius up.

"Sirius!" He shook his body with an unusual force. "We had to clear this up! At least we have to explain it to James!" He looked James' empty and un-slept-since-last-night bed from the corner of his eyes.

Sirius himself was reluctant to leave his bed, especially after all he did last night, which didn't bring any good results.

He swore by the name of Merlin,that everybodywhom he met moved their eyes towards Remus and him in the way to the Great Hall. Even when he took his first step in the Great Hall, all of the movements were paused, all heads to them, the famous Sirius Black and his friend, Remus J Lupin and---

"Where's Peter?" Sirius realized his absence.

The answer was in front of their eyes; Peter was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating his breakfast with... James??

It appeared that Peter was pointing at Remus' and Sirius' direction, James was surely ignoring him. He rose from his chair and walked towards the entrance, to where Sirius and Remus were standing.

Instantly, Sirius felt his stomach growled and crept down from his body. He had to talk with James, and explain him the whole... from A to Z before he get eaten by Mrs. Gossip...

"Take her you pr!ck. There's nothing that blocked you from her now, including this Prongs..."

The whole Hall was eaten by silence.

Sirius and Remus felt like they were facing judgment day, by the look of James' face.

* * *

Part 4 is finished, in my notebook. I'll upload it if I found somebody I could talk about English (US or UK) daily grammar and vocabulary. (It'll be better if the someone is mother tongued English UK/US) Who could open his e-mail daily... and it'll be just great if he/she/they could speak Japanese. (I'm not Japanese, but I want to improve my Jap. too) But it doesn't matter me too much, just the first two terms and I would be very happy. So, if you know this somebody, please e-mail me at [ferrum@hogwarts-alumni.co.uk][1] or send it via review. I can't count to my English marks only, I only use English for writing fanfic. Credits to **temspestiarii**, for checking and editing this part. (Gue cinta elo! Makasih banyak yah!)

Disclaimer : Queen JK Rowling owns all subjects, predicates, objects, and adverbs of the "Harry Potter" kingdom with Warner Bros, Bloomsbury and other affiliates as her ministers! You could compare her USA-sized kingdom with my little 3x3 meters room, and you would know the whole differences.

   [1]: mailto:ferrum@hogwarts-alumni.co.uk



End file.
